Hetalia hosts
by ninamlp
Summary: So pretty much this story is similar to my original story but instead of the hosts point of view its the hetalians point of view no showings course I suck at shipping's again voice actors and actresses will play a major role in the story I don't own either animes they belong to their own owners .Discord from mlp might appear .also Mexico who is not a character appears .
1. Chapter 1

"Dude I'm boooored!" ,America whined as he leaned his head back in his chair .

"America would you please stop your being your idiotic self and be quiet for once!" ,England shouted irritated.

"But I'm bored!" ,America complained even louder .

"Please shut up I do believe that the meeting is about to start ", he said as he sat straighter in his chair

" Italy! ",Shouted a angry male voice from behind the closed door

"ve ,what is it Germany?",an Italian man asked as he opened the door .

" how many times have I told you not to eat pasta in the car!"the man now known as Germany shouted.

"Ve I don't know " he said oblivious to the German mans anger.

"Whatever lets go inside everybody is probably waiting for us" Germany said as he and Italy stepped inside the room.

"Sup dudes",America greted them in a friendly manor .

" has the meeting started yet?", Germany asked as he turned to face England.

"No, not yet your the first ones here actually", England said as crossed his arms over his chest.

" I told you before leave me alone idiota!",shouted a girl with a Hispanic accent

"But we would like so beautiful " whined a man with a french accent

"Inglatera ,tell your perverted husband to leave me alone" she shouted turning to face England while at the same evading France's hugs.

"He is not my husband ", England shouted annoyed

" what ever just tell him to leave me alone",Mexico whined

"You tell him!"

"Listen ,amigo this tonto won't listen all he has in his brain is uncontrollable hormones"

"Fine I'll see what I can do" he sighed as he rose from his chair.

"France", he said irritated as he poked France's shoulder .

" oui mi Petit Angleterre ?",France cooed.

"Ugh " England shuderd with disgust "would you please leave Mexico alone,she is clearly uncomfortable with your advances "

"Oh Angleterre ,it is so much fun to see her reactions " France said "unless there is another reason to why you want me to leave her alone hmmmm?" He said in his usually perverted manor .

"France would you stop your flirting we have a meeting to start", said a voice from behind France

" oh hello there Hungary ,a pleasure seeing you I see that you have brought Greece as well " England sai gesturing to both Hungary and Greece .

"Yes,but I think that he's going to sleep through the whole meeting ",she said chuckling.

" you're probably right",England chuckled back.


	2. Chapter 2

"OK lets get this meeting started!", America said as soon as everyone who was to attend the meeting arrived " I say that we stop global warming by hiring a hero called global man he could fight global warming with his awesome global powers!"America said as he fist bumped the air .

"America," Hungary said calmly "we already had this meeting remember."

"We did?", america said confused looking at everyone as he said this everyone nodded in response".

" oh well whatever this meeting's about lets get started"he said as he clapped his hands together "does anyone know what this meeting is about exactly?"

"I thought you knew England" Germany replied confused

"What you don't know either!", Shrieked France shocked.

" then why are we here if we don't know what the heck this meeting is about !",England yelled.

"Well me and Germany both got letters telling us to come to the meeting room" Italy said unconcerned France and Hungary simply stared at the Italian man because they as well received mysterious letters.

"Italy ", France began " did you see who left you that letter?"

"No ,but he sounded like a guy on star trek ," as Italy said this a mysterious whiteish, blue light surrounded Italy,Germany,Hungary ,France ,and Greece.

"Mon Diue what is happening" France yelled as he and the others magically disappeared.

* * *

"Dude that was awesome !" America yelled amazed

"You do realize that our friends and France just vanished mysteriously", England yelled furiously

" oh yeah that happened but you've gotta admit that was amazing! "

"At America you can be a big idiota sometimes" Mexico sighed while slowly shacking her head.

As they continued arguing they were unaware that amysterious creature was observing them ,"oh I do enjoy causing chaos "he said chuckling before he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

",Be, I don't know where I am !", a frantic Italy shouted as he looked around " Germany ,where are you !?",he cried "I don't know what to do", he cried as he curled up in a Ball ,he continued to cry when he felt a sounden tap on his shoulder he looked up with tears in his eyes

" Italy, stop crying and get up ",a thick German accent shouted causing Italy to jump in surprise and cry even more " sorry",he mumbled an apology

"It's ok ", he smiled as Germany helped him up " ve, thank you Germany ",he smiled and began to look around after a while his gaze fell on the tall German " yay , we're matching !"Italy shouted happily

"Huh?", Germany asked s he looked at his clothing ;instead of his typical German military uniform he wore a light blue jacket, a white dress shirt, black slacks,and black dress shoes ,Italy wore something similar .Unlike Italy, Germany wore a black hooded cape with his new clothes .

" Italy whose clothes are these?", Germany asked confusion could be heard in his voice

" I don't know ,but they look fancy ",his smile widened " they kinda look like school uniforms "

"Yeah, I guess ", Germany said in a bored tone

" do you hear that Germany? ",

" hear what? "

" it sounds like Hungary and big brother France !" He shouted before running towards the voices

"Italy wait !", Germany called towards him " darn this cape!" Germany said annoyed before following Italy


	4. Chapter 4

" ok a minute ago Tamaki ,Hikauro, Kyoya, and Hani were here ,then suddenly a weird whiteish blue light apears and engulfs them causing them to disappear " ,a brown haired ,brown eyed ' boy' ranted " then these people show up and replace them " ' he' said while pointing at Hungary, Greece, and France.

"Haruhi ,calm down " ,a orange haired boy slightly taller than Haruhi said .

" how can I calm down Kauro , when your brother, mori's cousin ,Tamaki, and Kyoya just dissapeard! "

" oh sweetie please calm down we will help you find your friends ,I promise ", Hungary said as she rushed over to hug Haruhi.

" and how do you suppose we do that ?",France asked

" Francis " ,Hungary said addressing France by his human name " can't you see that this poor boy and his friends need help finding their freinds and family " she said as she slowly petted Haruhis head

" hello everybody " Italy shouted as he and Germany entered the room causing everyone to turn.

" it erm. Feliciano and ludwing you're here too " France said surprised

" why are you using our" ,Germany said before he noticed Haruhi and the others " umm hello there", he blushed.

" ciao Bella !" ,Italy shouted as he walked towards Haruhi " big brother you didn't tell me there was a pretty girl here ", he said as he turned to face France

" what Haruhis not a girl ", Kauro said nervously " what makes you think that?"

" it is pretty obvious ", France said while flipping his hair.

" ok yeah I'm a girl " Haruhi said while she freed herself from Hungary's arms " so what, it doesn't really matter to me " ,she shrugged

" if you're a girl why are you wearing a male uniform? ", Hungary asked confused.

" it's kind off a long story " , Haruhi said chuckling.

" we have time ", Italy responded energetically.


End file.
